Johnny's FUN
by NARUTO11
Summary: gil must chose who he love


**Johnny Test**

Johnny's Fun

Johnny had just got back home after a hard day at school he talked to dukey about it. Dukey then told Johnny that he should try and take it easy so Johnny asked how he should do that. Dukey then told Johnny to talk to Susan and Mary to see if they could help him. When Johnny got to the lab Susan and Mary let Johnny in side to help them come up with a plan to get Gil to fall in love with them. They told Johnny that the experiment would have to do with them reading his mind. So that they can see what boys like. But little did they know they were about to learn that their little brother was in love with Gil. Mary looks at Johnny in shock well Susan tried to zap Johnny with a freeze ray. So that's when Dukey chose to talk to Susan and Mary and tell them that they could just try to see who Gil will chose out of the three of the kids. So Susan and Mary and Johnny chose to let Gil decide who he would want to be with. Gil was finally asked by Johnny who he was in love with who he would think of dating. Gil crushed Susan and Mary's dreams when he told them he was gay. At that moment Johnny asked Gil how he felt about him. Gil turn to him and said Johnny bro I would tell you if I didn't think it would change the way you saw me. At that moment Johnny blurted out I love you. Gil turned to Johnny and hugged him and said I love you too Johnny bro. At that moment Johnny kissed Gil on the lips well Susan and Mary cried for the loss of not having Gil for themselves. As they cried Gil picked up Johnny bridal style and brought him in to his bedroom where they started to make out. Gil reaches under Johnny's shirt and rubs his nipples. Well Johnny reaches into Gil's pants to rub his dick through his underwear but to Johnny surprise Gil was not warring underwear at all. As Johnny's hand wrapped around Gils dick. Gil pushed Johnny off him and takes off his closes and striped Johnny down. Johnny turned to Gil and said lets have sex. Gil turned to Johnny and said don't move so Johnny stayed still as Gil lick Johnny's dick from top to bottom and the take Johnny full 7inche cock in his mouth and rapped his tongue around Johnny's dick. As Gil bobbed his head up and down Johnny's full length Johnny moaned and said don't stop don't stop. Gil smiled well he sucked Johnny's cock till Johnny screamed I'm Cuming. Johnny let his load out in Gils mouth and Gil just smiled and swallowed it. Gil then looked at Johnny and said Johnny bro you are bigger then I was when I was 10. Johnny then looked at Gil and said take me. SO Gil told Johnny to lie down on the bed and perk that cute little but up in the air. Johnny obeyed and Gil starred at his round smooth little ass sticking up in the air. Gil then took a bottle of lotion out of his night stand put it on his hand to lube up Johnny's hole. Finger to get it nice and wet before plunging it into Johnny's ass. He moved his finger around inside as Johnny's ass tightened around it. As it loosened up he inserted a second finger and Johnny moaned in pleasure. Are you ready Johnny? It might hurt. Johnny then said I'm ready. So Gil lined up his 8 ½ inches He positioned it in front of Johnny's entrance and entered slowly, allowing Johnny to adjust. He pulled back and started to pump in and out slowly as Johnny let out moans of absolute pleasure. He could not believe that he was in Gils room, with him in him. Gil, this…this is amazing. Pump harder. Please." He was practically begging Gil. Gil didn't want to disappoint, he began to thrust harder and faster. The feeling of Gil inside of him was surging through Johnny's body, the pain of the stretching was overpowered by the sheer, pure pleasure. As Gil sped up, he began panting and moaning himself. As they have the best pleasure they have ever had. They had been going at it for six hours. This is when Johnny's mom and dad walked in on them but they where to busy have the best pleasure of their young lives. As Johnny parents saw this Johnny and Gil where reaching their climax. Five minutes later they both reached their climax, they both cried out in pleasure. Gil shot his seed deep inside of Johnny and Johnny cam all over Gils bed. So Gil asked Johnny bro, what'd you think? Just as Johnny is about to tell Gil it was the best thing he has ever felt his mom and dad make themselves known. Johnny freezes on the spot well Gil paled. Johnny parents asked what is going on here. Gil feeling like he can die was no help in telling them. So Johnny finally says that he loves Gil and will not lose him. Johnny's parents turn to him and say that if he is happy they will not get in his way. Then they say that love is the one thing that is more important than anything else in the world. So that they should always take care of each other no matter what happens. At that moment Gil finely got himself composed and tells Johnny's parents that he will do everything in his power to make sure Johnny is always happy. Then Johnny's mom says to get cleaned up and put clothing on and come down to talk about their plans for life down the road. At that moment Johnny's mom and dad left to give the boys their privacy so they can get dressed and come down stairs and talk about the rules they have to follow. They finally get down stairs after one hour and Johnny's parents tell them that the rules are as followed

they can still have sex but they have to keep it behind locked doors

they are to have Susan and Mary sound proof their room so no one will hear them having sex

they have to keep bathrobes close by in case they are needed or the girls set the house on fire or blow up part of the house again as they have many times before

always wash their bedding after having sex so no one else has to

Now that the rules have been set they agreed to follow them all to the T. Susan and Mary came out and told them that the construction drones had the room made sound proof already. Later that night Gil and Johnny had some more fun and as for the moans they were never heard by anyone in the house and as this was going on dukey was getting turned on just watching Johnny have sex. Seeing his best friend having a hard on told Gil they had to help him. Gil turned and said that he would do anything if it made Johnny happy. Johnny got on his hand and knees and took Gil in his mouth and Dukey in his ass well Johnny was having fun taking it from two ways Dukey and Gil moaned out loud as they were having their way with Johnny after six hours all three of them came at the same time. As Johnny's cum covered the bed they finished they made a deal to have a three way relationship. The next day the whole house sat down to have breakfast and none was the wiser of the new addition to the new lovers. Here we have the start of a love that will surpass all.


End file.
